Turning Points
by Urau
Summary: AU: In which Uchiha Madara is the Shodaime. Accepting OCs for the first few generations - for now. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

AN

I was taking a look around being a huge fan of SYOC stories and noticed a saddening lack of Naruto SYOCs. I pulled myself together enough to write this up. Below is the summary and rules for submitting an OC and the form below. This is AU, as to how the Narutoverse would be like if Uchiha Madara had been the Hokage instead. There will be canons of course but the OCs are for the first generation. Naruto and the others will come later.

Short summary: When Senju Hashirama was assassinated, Uchiha Madara found himself as Konoha's new Hokage.

A few short rules

-At most, two OCs - one minor, one main - only.

-Must follow the form and be as detailed as possible.

-Must submit by PM - or you can post at a forum, the link in my profile.

Here's the form for those who want to be in the village.

**generation ( 1st gen, Madara's rule. 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and so on.)**

**name:**

**meaning of name (**_optional_**):**

**personality (**_no Mary Sues or Gary Stues please_**):**

**gender:**

**age:**

**birth:**

**rank (**_Those first one submitting can be chosen as Kages if they want to; PM me.__**)**_

**appearance:**

**family/clan:**

**village: (**_only canon villages.__**)**_

**kekkei genkai: **_(two at most)_

**skills: **_(be reasonable, must have weakness)_

**nature type: **_(only two or one)_

**love interest:** (optional)

I will begin once I have enough characters and for those who submit OCs later in the story, it'll be accepted as well. But they will be in the later generation.

I will constantly edit this; number of OCs wanted left: 48.

I'm also open for ideas - I'm not really informed on the 2nd Generation where the 2nd World Shinobi War started.

For _**THOSE RULE-STICKLERS**_ - this chap will be taken down once I have enough characters so _please_ stuff it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

He gazed at the tombstone, at the black mass of sea surrounding the people, at a funeral he had no business with - what was he even doing here? He was banished years ago-

Someone shifted and turned; he disappeared in a flurry of red, autumn leaves.

"Huh..." Masami Kisaki hummed softly in thought, bringing her hand up to her chin, contemplating. She swore she saw someone with spinning red eyes there. She shrugged helplessly, she'd just investigate later.

Hidden, on the other side, Madara Uchiha decided that he'd pay a long overdue visit to an old friend.

* * *

What shocked her was not the man's presence (she'd always known he was alive), but the fact that he looked like that - like from ten years ago, when he and Hashirama last fought, still youthful and still looked as if he was in his mid-twenties. The clothes Madara belonged to an ANBU all right, and Mito trembled slightly to know that he'd slipped past the guards so easily.

Now that Hashirama was gone, who would be able to stop Madara from doing what he wanted?

Madara's face was hidden by the snail mask of an ANBU - he'd probably killed - but Mito could just imagine his smirk of satisfaction at seeing her anguished face. "What?" she snapped, sniffling as she tried to regain her composure of elegance but when the red of the eyehole rolled, she knew he was silently asking her to drop the tough act and bawl like an infant; she detested him for it. "Why are you here? Have you forgotten that you're banished?"

"No," he answered and Mito could tell that Madara was actually being honest. "I'm just wondering what I should do - I've left the village to gather strength to kill Hashirama" - a cruel, sardonic smirk - "just never thought he'd kick the bucket first." At the end, there was bitterness but there was genuine emotion in his words, as if he'd never wanted his greatest rival - there were more than that - to die.

Mito glanced out, through Hashirama's office at the Hokage Tower, to the cloudy skies and as the lightning rumbled, she could just hear the village crumbling from inside out. Konoha had always been seen as a threat to be eliminated and without Hashirama, Mito trembled, the other villages would surely band together and destroy Konoha.

She needed him, Konoha needed him - "Madara."

"Hn?"

"What do you think of becoming Hokage?"

Pause before, he drawled out, "Who the hell do you take me as?" He seethed as he moved, closing the distance between them and Mito didn't even flinch away as he loomed over her threateningly, his eyes flashing red. "A spare? Second to Hashirama? Never! And hadn't this village cast me out?" he laughed bitterly. "You think, I'm begging to me the ruler of this accursed village-"

"You owe us your life," Mito snarled, fists clenching before she exhaled deeply, ordering herself to calm down and gather composure; Madara was a man do did whatever he wanted, he'd only go along when one gave him a suggestion, as if he had his own choice. "The least you could do-"

"I'm never helping this village," Madara's lips curled upwards in disdain as he gazed out of the window, his eyes dark even hooded by his mask. "Never." Silence reigned in for a moment, before Madara's gaze flitted to Mito's prone form before back out at the village. "But perhaps... I can find allies for you?"

It was the kindest offer he'd ever made; she nodded listlessly, wondering what she should care about anymore.

Just as one of her friends entered, Madara's chakra disappeared.

Tomoe Hirano gazed at her concernedly, "Is something amiss?" she swept into the room gracefully, eyes assessing and wary. "I thought I felt - "

"It's nothing," Mito interrupted quickly, gathering herself with one last sob, as she reached out a hand to pull out a scroll containing the village's layout - she didn't expect Madara to keep his promise so soon. "We have to hurry and make battle plans."

Tomoe nodded. "Yes."

* * *

She didn't remember much about her childhood, before she became a child soldier this newly formed Kirogakure, but she did have a name she chose for herself; Mononoke - vengeful spirit, and she swore she'd take revenge for the pain this Kidnappers had caused her.

To her, everyday was a struggle to live - the lack of food, water, starvation and constant danger where children here were pitted to fight against one another to pick out the strongest and most useful one out of the lot.

Mononoke was considered average in their group she supposed, while they excelled in close combat, she preferred range combat - which automatically set her apart from the children. But then again, all man for himself; a motto strongly encouraged in this cold, cruel village unfitting of a child to live in.

She was more versatile when she wasn't in close ranged combat, what, with her ability to grow roots.

Well, only roots, she tried to make plants grow but she only managed to kill them all, which she thought was rather pathetic of herself.

"Oi!" Someone tried to punch her head but she managed to duck just in time. She nearly twisted the person's arm, caught herself the last minute when she realized he was one of the children's handlers. "Daydreaming o' somethin'?! Get movin' kiddo! We ain't got no all day!" He kicked her in the shin, shoving her roughly out of her cage to where the other children were herded together, chained with fuinjutsu.

Time to go to war, Mononoke thought bitterly, as the chakra throttler tightened around her and she was pulled along. The handlers brought them out of the dark underground training center, towards the long tunnel that led them down the snow covered terrain mountains; she shivered, she hated the winter with a passion, it was torture fighting in such weather and only idiots would initiate war at such a time.

But she remained alert despite the urge to fall asleep.

"Oi," that annoying voice she recognized, it was from one of the handlers before. She turned and was barely able to keep her face blank when she saw one of the cruller faces of handlers; silver hair and eyes, towering her scrawny nine-year-old form, he was intimidating and she nodded in greeting, not daring to ignore him. "Ya daydreamin' kid?"

"No," she said, plain and honest. She studied him more and if memory served her right, his name was an odd Hershel Wile - he definitely didn't look like someone from this country.

"Concentrate, kid, or ya die, got it?"

He spoke as if he cared and Mononoke nearly snorted at the thought. Cared, yeah right. Before either could say anything, the ground exploded as ninjas charged into battle. Hershel straightened himself from his crouch, his eyes turned cold and his lips curled into an excited smirk.

He shot off. And hesitating only for a few, Mononoke followed his lead.

* * *

Bloodthirsty, all of them craved and lusted for blood.

The children's face that suited her - Hashirama's child - description all wore cold faces, eyes void as if they'd long lost the meaning of being alive and was now, merely existing and breathing for the sake of doing so, as if just because they saw others doing so, they mimicked one another.

It unnerved Madara slightly, even his clansmen - ex-clansmen, he reminded himself bitterly - didn't look this deaddened; as an afterthought, Madara told himself that it was because they had family and they cared, they craved to protect their precious one and thus, killed.

These children killed for the sake of killing, none possessed a goal or dream.

Madara couldn't imagine Hashirama's child as one of those killing machines. His eyes were keen as he studied the battlefield, eyes assessing, his Sharingan taking every detail - every face, every blow, every death - and he was particularly looking for some plants sprouting out of the earth and -

There - dark, dirty, auburn hair and dark, blank, dead, eyes; Hashirama's face and eyes, the same as when he'd died. It had to be her. He glanced around, obviously she was working with Kirigakure- however unwillingly and misguided - should he just whisk her away? How would she react?

She couldn't possibly changed sides to her family so quickly, despite their blood relation and readiness to accept her into their family; how was she supposed to trust when she'd been brainwash to only care about herself and kill every and any one?

Those were thoughts for later and whatever happens to her next was Mito's decision, Madara was just there to take her back, give her a chance.

He lunged.

* * *

**AN**

**Just for a start, more words in later chapter. Tell me what you think? More Ocs will be included later and the registration is still open because there's not enough OCs and please, submit 1st generation's OCs first?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
